Right Where He Wants Her
by Niphuria
Summary: Stayne has Alice right where he wants her. Can she escape him with the help of two special friends?


**Right Where He Wants Her**

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton movie.

Stayne has Alice right where he wants her. Can she escape him with the help of two special friends?

Rated M for sexual themes and violence. Just a short something that came to mind last night. I'll call it a "piece 'o crap."

* * *

Alice choked down the Pishalver that Stayne forced past her lips and choked a little. Quickly she shrank back down to her normal size. Stayne grinned as he took in the girl's predicament. The Mad Hatter was chained to the wall in his tiny cell and gagged so all he could do was curse and scream in muffled tones. He could see everything and that's the way Stayne wanted it.

Alice was tied by her wrists and ankles to the outside of a cell door directly across from Tarrant's; about ten feet away. She struggled, but of course, in vain. There was no way she was going to escape her bonds and Tarrant was helpless with shackles holding his arms to the wall. She hated her situation and she wasn't ignorant about what was going to happen to her; but she felt worse in that Tarrant would have to watch it. Stayne said that if Tarrant turned his head or closed his eyes he would slice into Alice's "lush and pale flesh" with his dagger.

Stayne smiled the smile of ultimate victory. "I have you now, Alice; formerly known as "Um." And I normally prefer largeness, but now that you are your normal, albeit small size, what I do will, ah, allow you the maximum benefits of my...considerable...anatomy."

Tarrant struggled so hard that Alice saw his wrists begin to bleed. "Tarrant, please stop! You're hurting yourself! There's nothing you can do. I'll be all right. I will!" she cried out desperately, knowing that her pleas would likely be useless. However, she had to try. Tarrant would just injure himself even more and he would need his strength when they, or rather, if they, managed to escape the Red Queen's Dungeon.

Stayne drew his dagger and held it the pulse throbbing at the base of Alice's throat. She closed her eyes in terror but the anticipated knife slash never came. Instead he pulled it away and then pressed it to her bodice and sliced it down to her waist. For the first time in her life Alice wished she had worn a corset. Not that it would save her, but at least she wouldn't be naked to the waist quite so soon.

Tarrant fell silent for a moment. Acute shame washed over him. He loved...yes, he loved her! His beloved Alice was about to be ravished by this filthy knave and all he could see right now was her lovely flesh with her ripe and quivering rose-tipped breasts. Oh, would they taste like roses? Cherries? Peaches? Sweet lemon tea? No, no, no! This was all wrong! He shouldn't be lusting after her when she was about to be _touched kissed licked sucked RAVISHED!_ And not by him! Not by the man who loved her, but by that slurvish filthy bastard who would never appreciate her like he could! Like he would if she would have him after all this was over!

Alice saw Tarrant's eyes turn orange, and then orange-red. He was going out of his mind! "Tarrant!" she cried out, "Tarrant!"

"Shut up!" Stayne hissed against her cheek. He quickly peeled off his gloves and tossed them aside. At last, she was going to be his. Of course he couldn't keep her for long, as Iracebeth was insanely jealous over him and would have his scrotum for dessert if she caught him at this. Or...perhaps not. She was not "Um" after all, but The Alice. He could always claim that he interrogated "Um" and discovered her true identity. Then Iracebeth would reward him! Yes, she would reward him above and beyond the pleasure he would have by taking The Alice's virtue. But, he couldn't be totally certain of that, so that was why he chose a secluded part of the Dungeon. Nobody was near enough to hear him or the girl's cries. The guards farther away could likely hear the Madman, but they were accustomed to his screaming and ranting by now.

Tarrant began screaming more wildly and thrashing about so violently that even Stayne turned towards him in concern. The Madman was kicking the unyielding door and his wrists were still secure in their manacles. He smirked as he saw that the pale clown had as much a chance of escaping as Alice did. And she would not, could not, escape.

Stayne dropped his dagger and pressed his hands to Alice's breasts and squeezed them, hard. The helpless girl gasped and tears sprang to her eyes. The knave then gentled his touch and ran his thumbs teasingly over her nipples, which hardened. He grinned.

"You like this, don't you, you little whore!" he whispered against her cheek. "Yes, that's right. You're my whore now, and you will be as long for as I can keep you from Iracebeth. If you're a good girl, I may even conceal you in my chambers. You'd be very comfortable there, Alice. And I can be very good to you if you give me a chance. I can be very, very good to you."

Tarrant's wild thrashing calmed somewhat as he began to tire, but his eyes blazed red and his muffled cursing continued unabated.

Stayne bent down and laved his tongue over a nipple and Alice gasped. Oh, what a lovely sound! He was going to rape her and she was going to enjoy it! What luck! He loved making reluctant women want him despite themselves. It was arousing how he could frighten them and then they would become eager slaves to his lust. He gently nipped at one ripe bud and the girl moaned.

Alice hated herself. Why was she feeling pleasure at the touch of this vile man? It wasn't just the warm wetness of his tongue or the gentle nipping of his teeth, but a strange feeling began to build between her legs and to her confusion she began to feel a moistness there. No, that couldn't mean that she was actually aroused by him! Could it? No!

Then her eyes flew to Tarrant's. His struggling had all but stopped but the raw red anger in his eyes was frightening. His wrists were torn and bleeding, but his face was the most frightening sight. His eyes were red with raw madness and his teeth were chewing on the gag so rapidly that Alice feared he would possibly choke on it.

"Tarrant! Stop! Come back!" Then she fell silent. He was in blessed Madness; a place she wished she were in with him. Anywhere but here, tied to a cell door and about to be raped by Ilosovic Stayne! Let Tarrant have his Haven, even if she would not find hers.

Stayne knelt before Alice and tongued her belly. Her skin was so soft, even here. Here, the very place where his seed may take root and flourish. Enough for now. He had other desires to satiate first. He took the hem of her dress and ripped upwards. He grinned widely. Though her pantalettes were still intact he could smell her arousal. Even the Madman's muffled cursing and occasional rattling of his chains could not distract him now. Stayne tore the offending garment off her body and tossed it aside. The girl began to cry and tremble violently. Oh, how sweet she would be! How utterly, beguilingly, innocently sweet!

Suddenly Tarrant became self-aware once more. Alice was naked now save for the remnants of her dress on her back against the steel bars and her stockings and slippers. Stop it! Don't think of her like that! She was about to be raped and all he could think of was how he would tenderly lay her down and kiss and worship every inch of her loveliness and perfection. He would seek out her every pleasure and then return it to her tenfold. The knave didn't deserve her! But what could he do? He was shackled and wounded. His Alice needed him and he was helpless to rescue her!

Stayne breathed in the scent of the innocent girl before him and grew even harder than he thought possible. He leaned forward and poked his tongue into her femininity and snaked it over and around her wet slit. Her taste! Her musky, peachy, fearful, and delightfully innocent taste! The girl gasped and tried to squirm but she was helpless. Stayne loved helplessness, especially Alice's. This girl was going to be his sweetest conquest yet.

Tarrant's eyes widened when he heard the soft sound of a shackle drop alongside him. He looked down and saw Mally hold a finger to her lips, indicating silence. But Tarrant decided otherwise. If he was suddenly too quiet the Knave might get suspicious. He cursed through his gag again and kicked at the door repeatedly. As he hoped, the noise did not distract the Knave and Mally picked at his other manacle until it fell to the floor. Then she scurried outside the cell and retrieved Stayne's dagger and brought it silently back to Tarrant. Tarrant grinned at her as best he could through his gag. What a friend and a little hero his Mallymkin was!

Tarrant nodded at the lock on the cell door and Mally looked doubtful, but nodded. She climbed up the bar and sat atop the lock and began to work at it with her sword-pin.

Alice saw all of this but felt little hope. Stayne continued to tease Alice's sex and against her will her hips began to buck and she bit back her cries of pleasure and mortification. Her eyes met Tarrant's and silently begged for help. Tarrant nodded and carefully and silently stood. Mally scrambled up his arm and beneath his hat. Tarrant silently opened the cell door and crouched behind Stayne. He removed his gag and with surprising speed wrapped it about the Knave's throat.

Stunned and staggered, Stayne fell backwards into the Hatter's arms. "Ye slurvish filthy scum! Ye'll ne'er touch th' lass agin! Ah wonder haur th' bitch Queen will dew witout her Knave!" And quickly and deliberately Tarrant slit Stayne's throat. Blood spurted from the gaping wound and Stayne's mouth bubbled with blood and his eye roved frantically and then began to slow and drift upwards.

Alice closed her eyes and didn't watch the man die. Even though she was relieved that he was dead her near miss at his intended rape was still terrifying her.

"It's all righ' lass," Tarrant whispered soothingly, cutting her bonds and freeing her. He massaged her arms and legs until he was certain she could stand. Then he wrapped his coat around her. "Yer safe nauw," he crooned into her ear as Alice hugged him tightly and cried. "Yer safe wit' me an' Mally. We're gitten outta here nauw." And he would see to it that nobody ever touched His Alice that way again. Except for him; if she would have him. But for now they needed to escape.

They stepped over Stayne's corpse. Now all they had to do was reach the weak spot in the Dungeon's wall that Mally had found earlier. A few pushes against the crumbling rock and they would be outside.

And within minutes they were, gulping in the precious fresh night air. Alice whispered to them and they ran to the Bandersnatch. She fetched the Vorpal Sword from it's box and whispered to the beast soothingly and asked for him to take them to Marmoreal.

The creature burst free with the three of them on his back and galloped through the Red Queen's Courtyard and the few guards scattered and the ones who didn't soon fell behind in the chase.

Onward to Marmoreal. And Renewed Hope.

* * *

There was my short "something" that I felt like typing out last night. All comments are welcome.


End file.
